


The Cucco and the Cakes

by Judaiandjohan, pulveremcomedesligulas, xcyfiawnderx



Series: We fucked up and made a super hero au [7]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (because there is cake), (or an attempt at cake), Actual- Likely to Rot Your Teeth- Fluff, Cuccos cause chaos (no surprise there), F/M, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Malon is the Ultimate Mom and is amazing, Wild just wants to bake things for his friends, don't let teenage boys near unfinished food items, now with art!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judaiandjohan/pseuds/Judaiandjohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulveremcomedesligulas/pseuds/pulveremcomedesligulas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcyfiawnderx/pseuds/xcyfiawnderx
Summary: Baking had always been one of Malon's favorite activities to share with her youngest son; something that they haven't been able to share since he was returned home to her. So it's only natural she encourages going all out when Wild finally decides he's ready to bake again.In her excitement, she forgot that cuccos are as brainless as they are evil.A one-shot written by pulveremcomedesligulas for the Sky High AU on the discord server.





	The Cucco and the Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first piece written for the AU on the server (and my first live-write ever, EEEE). It was a fun little fluff piece to write, and a good counter to the angst that comprises basically the entirety of the AU. 
> 
> Edit! Credit to the beautiful art work goes to laris-art.tumblr.com
> 
> Can be read as a stand-alone. Is set at the very end of March/very beginning of April after Wild's rescue. 
> 
> (Four's b-day is April 4 in this AU).

Several months after they had brought Wild home, things had settled into something of a routine. It had taken a while for all of them to adjust to the change in Wild, and Wild himself still had a long road of recovery ahead. 

He'd made improvements though. Malon could see the slow reappearance of her son from before that... _ witch _ had taken him.

Like today. Twilight and Legend were out with friends, going at their parents' insistence even after Wild declined. Time and Sheik had both gone to a meeting with the city's super villain task force about the still present threat of Majora on the loose. So it was just Malon and Wild at home.

She'd sent him out earlier to do some of the farm chores. Being around the animals, especially the horses, had always been a comfort for Wild, even before everything went sideways.

He'd come back in at lunch, the two of them eating at the kitchen table in silence. The silence wasn't exactly comfortable, but Malon didn't try to get Wild into a conversation. So far, even after so many months, he still struggled to carry on conversations, with Twilight being the easiest he could talk to out of the members of their family, and even then that was mostly only if Twilight was in wolf form.

After they had finished eating, Malon set to clean up their dishes, expecting Wild to either go back outside to the animals, or possibly to the piano.

(Legend had been teaching him piano over the last few weeks, trying to give him a constructive outlet for his emotions that didn't require words. It was slow going, Wild struggling slightly with learning the keys, but Malon could see the progress he was making).

However, Wild did neither of those things. Instead, as Malon moved around the kitchen, she noticed Wild was hovering next to the island, looking like he wanted to ask something but didn't have the words. 

"Wild," Malon said slowly. "Is there something you need?"

Wild shuffled his feet, pulling on his fingers nervously.

"I... I..." his face scrunched up as his words failed.

"It's okay, sweetie," Malon said a gentle smile on her face. "You can sign."

Wild frowned down at his hands before bringing them up in front of himself.

_ Four's birthday is in a couple of days, _ he signed slowly. _ I... I wanted to bake something for him. _

An unexpected amount of joy flooded through Malon at the fact that _ Wild wanted to bake _. For so long, he'd shown little to no interest in what was once one of his favorite hobbies. It had taken weeks for them to even get him comfortable walking into the kitchen again. To hear that he actually wanted to bake something for one of his friends after so long was enough to make Malon want to cry with a million emotions.

But she kept her reaction mild, only letting her smile continue to show on her face as she said "Of course dear. Just let me finish up with these dishes and I'll be out of your way."

She turned back around to her work, only to turn right back around as Wild made a soft sound.

"Ah..." he said quietly. Malon turned to him, keeping her expression calm and neutral. Wild fiddled with his hands a few more seconds before looking back up at her. 

"Could... could you help?" he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Malon’s heart soared at the question.

“Of course,” she said. “Where should we start?”

Hours later, Time and the other two other Forrester brothers returned home to find their kitchen a mess. In the midst of that mess was Wild and Malon, both covered in flour and multi-colored icing, holding each other in a tight embrace while they laughed and cried over the mess of what may have once been a cake on the counter.

Neither of the three knew exactly how to react. Time was the first to be able to verbalize a question.

"Uh, love? What's going on?"

Malon pulled away from Wild just enough to look at her other three family members. Wild burying his face in her shoulder as he continued to laugh-cry.

"Well," Malon said, barely able to get the word out over her continued giggles. Tear streaks were visible in the flour coating her cheeks. "Wild wanted to make a cake for Four's birthday in a few days. And we couldn't decide on flavors or colors, so we thought 'oh, we'll just make it several tiers with different flavor and colors for each. But then right as we were adding the last tier, one of the cuckoos from next door decided to fly into the window. It startled us, and we knocked over the whole cake."

Wild's laugh started again with renewed vigor at her words

In between his laughs, they could hear him say "it hit the mixing bowl and sent everything flying."

Malon started laughing again, and soon the two were cracking up in each other's arms again.

Time, Twilight, and Legend were very confused over what to do. On the one hand, they were relieved because _ Wild was laughing _ . Wild had been baking and had made a mess, but instead of having a panic attack like he once would have, he was _ laughing _. 

On the other hand, their kitchen was a disastrous mess and they hadn't eaten dinner yet.

At a loss of what to do, Legend decided to do what came naturally to him. 

Which was scoop a handful of ruined cake up and smear it right into Twilight's face.

His older brother let out an indignant sputter before launching himself into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of leftover sugar to retaliate. 

Soon the two were in a full on food fight with each other. Until a chunk of cake flew off track and hit Wild in the back of the head.

All movement ceased as the two boys froze in near panic. Wild had been in a good mood. Had they just ruined it??

Their parents watched apprehensively, Malon carefully holding her hands to the side of Wild's arms, gauging any reaction.

The hit had startled Wild, making him pause in his laughter as he reached to the back of his head to see what had hit him. Bringing his hand back around to see it covered with cake, a sly smile grew on his face.

"_Oh it's on, _" he whispered, throwing himself into the fight with his brothers.

Malon laughed as she ducked out of the way to go stand by her husband. She knew they were both feeling the same mixed feelings of relief and happiness. After so many months of their family hurting - of trying to find a new balance in their dynamics that fit their current needs - there was finally something that was an echo of what once was. It gave them hope that things were getting better, that things would _ continue _ to get better.

"I suppose we can order pizza for dinner tonight," Time murmured to her, barely heard over the joyful yells of the warring boys. 

Malon hummed her assent. "That sounds good. I'll do that and go clean myself up. Can you make sure these boys clean my kitchen up when their done?"

Time laughed, deep and hearty. It was a laugh Malon hadn't heard since before Wild had been taken. 

"Of course dear," he said, leaning down to kiss her temple. 

Malon hummed again, a smirk forming on her face. "Oh, and one more thing darling."

"Hm?" 

Suddenly Time sputtered as a glob of icing was smeared across his face. 

"Make sure you clean yourself up before dinner as well," Malon said, laughing as she headed to their bedroom to clean herself up.

  
  
  



End file.
